Rocket Power
| creator = | developer = | voices = * Gary LeRoi Gray * Sean Marquette * Ulysses Cuadra * Gilbert Leal }} | executive_producer = * * Eryk Casemiro }} | producer = * Victor Wilson * John Crane * Maureen Iser * Erin Ehrlich * * Jim Duffy }} | opentheme = "Rocket Power Theme" by The Wipeouters | endtheme = "Rocket Power Theme" (Instrumental) | theme_music_composer = Mark Mothersbaugh | composer = Zion Kuwonu | country = United States | language = English | company = | distributor = Viacom Media Networks | network = Nickelodeon | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 71 (whole) 122 (segments) | list_episodes = List of Rocket Power episodes | picture_format = 480i (SDTV) | website = http://www.nicksplat.com/social-wall/rocket-power | show_name = Rocket Power | image_alt = | channel = | first_run = | released = }} Rocket Power is an American animated television series created by Arlene Klasky and Gábor Csupó, the creators of Rugrats. The series ran on Nickelodeon for four seasons from 1999 to 2004. The show mainly revolves around four friends and their daily lives of playing varied extreme sports and getting into various situations. Premise Rocket Power revolves around the day-to-day adventures of a gang of four young friends; the adventurous and vain sports enthusiast and perfectionist: Oswald "Otto" Rocket (Joseph Ashton); his tomboyish and kindhearted older sister: Regina "Reggie" Rocket (Shayna Fox); the brainy newcomer and techno whiz kid: Sam "Squid" Dullard (Sam Saletta in Season 1; Gary LeRoi Gray in Seasons 2–3; Sean Marquette in Season 4); and the dim-witted but loyal videographer: Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez (Ulysses Cuadra in Seasons 1–3; Gilbert Leal in Season 4) — who live in the fictional beach community of Ocean Shores, California, where they spend their free time playing extreme sports (such as Skateboarding, Surfing, Snowboarding, Biking, Street Hockey, etc.), getting into various situations and overcoming the trials and challenges of growing up. Otto and Reggie live with their strict-but-loving dad, Ray "Raymundo" Rocket (John Kassir), who along with his best friend and business partner, retired surfer and self-styled philosopher Tito Makani (Ray Bumatai), owns and operates the Shore Shack, a restaurant and surf shop where the gang usually hang out. In most episodes, they get involved in competitions, but end up learning that their friendship is more important than winning. Episodes Home media A VHS tape entitled Maxing Out was released containing five episodes ("Bruised Man's Curve" • "Super McVarial 900" • "Big Thursday" • "Big Air Dare" • "Otto's Big Break"). In 2004, Nickelodeon released four episodes of the series ("Island of the Menehune" • "Tito's Lucky Shell" • "Welcome to Ottoworld" • "Follow the Leader") on the Island of the Menehune DVD. Other episodes were featured on Nickelodeon compilation DVDs such as Nicktoons Christmas, Nicktoons Halloween, and Nickstravaganza 2. Nickelodeon and Amazon.com teamed up to release Rocket Power and other Nick shows on manufacture-on-demand DVD-R discs available exclusively through Amazon.com's CreateSpace arm. Broadcast Rocket Power premiered on Nickelodeon on August 16, 1999, and its final episode (a television movie called "The Big Day") aired on July 30, 2004. As part of the Nick on CBS block, it aired on CBS in 2004. Nicktoons aired the series from 2002 to 2010. Nick GAS also aired the series from 2003 to 2005. The series reran on TeenNick's block NickRewind (formerly The '90s Are All That, The Splat and NickSplat) from June 2014 to February 2017. Other projects Other projects related to Rocket Power and developed under the aegis of Klasky-Csupo and/or Nickelodeon have included Rocket Power: Beach Bandits, and Maximum Rocket Power Live: The Battle for Madtown Park, a live-action extreme-sports dramatic arena play that briefly toured the U.S. Midwest in spring 2002, before being canceled over low ticket sales (it had originally been scheduled to tour about 40 cities all over the U.S., all the way into fall). Video Game A video game based on the series was released on September 5, 2001, for the PlayStation game console by THQ. Soundtrack | type = soundtrack | artist = various bands | cover = | alt = | released = | recorded = 1999-2002 | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = | label = | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} The soundtrack album to Rocket Power was released on February 6, 2002. It is officially the soundtrack to the television film Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand. Track listing #"Rocket Power Theme Song" by The Wipeouters #"Individuality" by Area-7 #"99 Red Balloons" by Goldfinger #"Valentino" by Bowling for Soup #"I'm Cool" by Reel Big Fish See also *''Rugrats'' *''Wild Grinders'' References External links * * * Category:Television series by Klasky Csupo Category:Rocket Power Category:Nicktoons Category:YTV shows Category:1990s American animated television series Category:1990s American children's comedy television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2000s American children's comedy television series Category:1999 American television series debuts Category:2004 American television series endings Category:Animated sports television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:Television shows set in Orange County, California Category:1990s Nickelodeon shows Category:2000s Nickelodeon shows Category:Skateboarding media Category:Animated television series about children Category:English-language television programs